


Psst!

by Elf



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always more practical jokes to be played. Contains Spoilers for Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psst!

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N and disclaimer: This little blurb is set about 6 months after the climax of events in DH. I'm not exactly sure why I wrote this drabble except that I had the idea in my head and I was curious if I could contain myself in 100 words. :) I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. J.K. Rowling does and gets to have all that fun._

"Psst! George!"

George looked up from his office desk for a moment then looked back down at his papers.

"Oy! You bloody deaf git!"

This time his head snapped up and he gaped as a ghostly figure floated in front of him. "Fred! But you're…"

"A ghost," his deceased and transparent twin confirmed.

George stood up and sat on the top of his desk continuing to stare. "So why didn't you…you know, 'go on'?"

Fred grinned. "Think! Imagine the endless practical jokes that could be had now that I'm dead."

George smiled too. "You know, Fred, I'm glad you're back."


End file.
